Make me yours, Captain!
by DeKyu
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan oleh profesi. Saling jatuh dengan pesona masing-masing. Ingin melindungi satu sama lain. Dan menghadapi masa lalu mereka yang masih menghantui di masa depan. / YAOI / HAEHYUK
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Make me yours, Captain!**

 **Disclaimer : Mine for the story. God's for the casts.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : HaeHyuk, KangTeuk, others will show up later~**

Seoul. Sudah lama sekali pria ini tidak pulang kesini. Ia menghirup udara segar dari negara kelahirannya ini sambil tersenyum riang. Ia sedikit menyesal karena terlalu lama di negeri orang, Amerika. Setelah sedikit berputar-putar di dalam bandara—karena dia memang sering buta arah, pada akhirnya ia sampai di pintu keluar. Melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, ia langsung berlari menghampiri orang itu dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Appa!" teriaknya senang, tak mengurangi sedikitpun frekuensi pelukannya.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau ingin appa-mu ini mati berdiri karena tak bisa nafas?"

Pria yang ternyata bernama Lee Hyukjae itu hanya terkikik geli mendengar ocehan appanya. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum sangat manis kearah appanya itu.

"Baiklah, kau terlalu manis, nak. Ayo kita pulang, eomma menunggu kita dirumah." ujar ayahnya itu lalu membawa anaknya ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Barang-barang Hyukjae? Sudah diangkati oleh supir sejak tadi.

_

Salah satu rumah di daerah Gangnam, berdesain Eropa dengan suasana putih gading serta kehijauan dari taman buatan yang mengelilingi rumah. Dari mobil hitam itu keluarlah Hyukjae bersama appanya. Hyukjae terhenti sebentar di depan pintu sambil melihat-lihat rumahnya sekilas.

"Appa?" panggil Hyukjae sambil mengikuti appanya masuk kedalam. Appa nya hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Apakah uangmu tidak pernah habis? Rumah ini semakin mewah saja." ucap Hyukjae gamblang. Pria paruh baya itu tertawa mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Hahaha, jangan lupakan juga biaya hidupmu yang sangat besar disana, sayang. Rumah ini tak seberapa dari hasil jerih payah appamu." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru keluar dari dapur dan menaruh beberapa makanan di atas meja.

Hyukjae kaget dan terkagum melihat wanita didepannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah lalu berlari dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"Eomma! Kau tak pernah tua kkkk~" puji Hyukjae untuk wanita itu yang ternyata adalah eommanya. Eommanya tersenyum geli mendengar pujian anaknya.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa appamu mempunyai uang banyak jika eomma tidak mau merawat diri." candanya sambil mengusap kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang. "Eomma merindukanmu, Hyukkie. Sangat." ia mengecup dahi anaknya itu lama. Sang appa yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum hangat, ia terharu akhirnya anak semata wayangnya kembali lagi ke rumah mereka. Ia pun ikut memeluk anak-istrinya itu. Tak heran adegan itu membuat beberapa pelayan tersenyum haru melihat keluarga yang penuh cinta kasih itu kini lengkap kembali. Sepertinya, Hyukjae memang sudah terlalu lama tidak pulang. 

Setelah acara melepas rindu, mereka pun makan bersama dengan canda tawa yang menyenangkan. Seusai makan, Hyukjae pamit ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri lalu beristirahat. Masih ada hari esok untuk berbagi cerita dengan kedua orangtuanya itu.

Klek.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat desain kamarnya yang tak berbeda sama sekali saat terakhir ia meninggalkannya. Ia berjalan masuk dan memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil melihat kamarnya. Dinding dengan cat kuning terang, sprei motif pisang, beberapa boneka monyet, meja belajar dengan banyak komik disana. Tak ada yang berubah. Hyukjae senyum-senyum sendiri, padahal ia sudah 8 tahun tidak pulang ke sini, Seoul. Umur 15 tahun ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Amerika, meraih mimpinya. Apa mimpinya? Nanti kalian juga akan tahu, kkk~

Hyukjae mengeluarkan semua pakaian dari koper-kopernya lalu menyusunnya ke lemari. Karena ini barang pribadinya, ia ingin membereskannya sendiri tanpa bantuan maid-maid dirumahnya. Setelah beres Hyukjae menyiapkan piyama berwarna kuning terang lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.  
_

25 menit kemudian, Hyukjae terlihat sudah segar dan mengenakan piyama kuningnya. Ia menyampirkan handuknya di kamar mandi dan langsung meniduri badannya di ranjang. Ia lelah. Dan tak lama kemudian Hyukjae sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

_  
07.30am

Hyukjae sudah segar dengan pakaian santainya, kaos dan celana pendek. Setelah merapikan rambut blonde-nya itu, Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Ia sudah melihat appanya sedang membaca koran di meja makan dan eommanya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Morning, appa, eomma." sapa Hyukjae dan mencium pipi Kangin-appanya lalu mencium pipi Leeteuk-eommanya.

"Pagi Hyukkie. Logat Inggrismu sudah keren ya." ujar Kangin sambil melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di ujung meja.

"Keterlaluan jika tidak, appa. Aku sudah 8 tahun disana." Hyukjae sudah duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan eommanya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya sekarang yang sudah dewasa ini.

"Eommaaa~ tidak adakah susu strawberry untukku?" rengek Hyukjae, memasang tampang memelas. Dia memang tidak bisa makan jika tidak meminum minuman favoritnya itu.

Leeteuk dan Kangin tertawa keras melihat kelakuan anak mereka ini. Umur saja yang 23, kelakuan masih saja seperti bocah. Mereka pun masih heran bagaimana Hyukkie mereka yang manja ini bisa hidup sendiri disana—Amerika. Ya, Hyukjae hidup sendiri disana. Hanya ada maid temporer saja yang sesekali datang untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Untuk memasak, Hyukjae melakukannya sendiri. Awalnya Kangin dan Leeteuk takut membiarkan Hyukjae sendirian, ia masih 15 tahun! Dan juga ia tinggal di negeri orang. Tak ayal membuat Leeteuk menangis berhari-hari agar anaknya itu tidak pergi. Tapi dia bisa apa, anaknya ingin mengejar mimpinya dan ingin belajar mandiri. Mau tak mau Leeteuk harus melepasnya.

Dan sekarang Hyukjae mereka kembali, duduk didepan mereka, tanpa lecet sadar, Leeteuk meneteskan air mata saat tersenyum kearah anaknya itu.

"Eomma, gwaenchana?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir, ia kaget melihat eommanya tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, ia menyeka air matanya dengan tisu, ia berjalan menuju kulkas lalu mengambil sekotak susu strawberry untuk Hyukjae.

Leeteuk meletakkannya di samping piring Hyukjae. Lalu ia memeluk leher anaknya sambil mengecup kepala Hyukjae berkali-kali dan mengucapkan "Eomma sangat merindukanmu." berulang-ulang, membuat Hyukjae langsung memeluk eommanya itu erat.

"Teukie, sudah. Kita makan dulu, sayang. Nanti kita akan berbagi cerita lagi." perintah Kangin lembut. Ia bukannya tidak suka. Hanya alangkah baiknya mereka makan dulu agar bisa bercerita dengan tenang nanti.  
Leeteuk dan Hyukjae saling melepas pelukan. Leeteuk beralih duduk di samping Hyukjae dan memaksa ingin menyuapi Hyukjae. Dan mereka akhirnya makan dengan canda tawa penuh akan kerinduan.

Keluarga Lee kini berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Hyukjae dengan semangat menceritakan semua pengalamannya disana. Mereka bukannya tidak pernah bertemu selama 8 tahun ini. Leeteuk dan Kangin sering mengunjungi Hyukjae disana tapi putra mereka inilah yang terlalu sibuk menimba ilmu. Jadi, biarlah sekarang mereka benar-benar berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka.

"Hyukkie, besok kau sudah boleh bekerja. Sekretaris appa sudah memberikan jadwalmu. Coba lihat ini." Kangin memberikan tab yang daritadi ia pegang ke Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengambilnya dan mempelajarinya secara teliti.

"Baiklah, aku paham appa. Besok aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk beradaptasi dengan karyawan setempat sambil menunggu giliranku tiba." Ujar Hyukjae sumringah. Ternyata dia tidak akan menganggur lama seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. 

"Yah.. Baru saja kau pulang tapi kau akan meninggalkan eomma lagi." Leeteuk sedih karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan putra manisnya.

"Eomma~ Hyukkie kan bekerja. Tenang saja, Hyukkie tidak akan sering lembur agar bisa menemani eomma." ucap Hyukjae riang sembari memeluk eommanya erat.

"Kau tenang saja Teukie. Aku tak akan biarkan bocah ini lembur." janji Kangin. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia elus kepala anaknya yang sekarang sudah ada di pangkuannya. Hyukjae menutup matanya, menikmati belaian sayang eommanya.

"Sajangnim, ada Tan Donghae-ssi yang ingin menemui anda." sekretaris pribadi Kangin masuk ke ruangan keluarga setelah menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Ah benarkah? Suruh dia masuk. Aku ingin dia berkenalan dengan putraku." perintah Kangin. Sekretarisnya itu menunduk sebentar lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan kembali lagi dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan, memiliki sepasang mata yang tajam namun tatapannya terlihat sendu, hidung yang mancung serta bibir yang melengkungkan senyum manis yang tampan. Ketampanannya itu pun lengkap dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang pas meliuk di kakinya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kangin Sajangnim. Maaf jika saya sedikit telat." ujar Donghae sambil menundukkan badannya sedikit.

Kangin berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Tak apa, Hae-yah. Lagipula sudah kukatakan padamu untuk memanggilku ahjussi diluar pekerjaan."

Donghae tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Ahjussi, untuk apa memanggilku pagi-pagi begini? Apakah ada hal yang darurat?" tanya Donghae to-the-point. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka banyak basa-basi.

"Ah aku ingin mengenalkan putraku padamu. Karena kau akan menjadi pembimbingnya nanti." Kangin menjeda kalimatnya, ia melihat kearah Hyukjae yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Leeteuk sementara Leeteuk masih mengusap kepala Hyukjae lembut. Donghae pun mengikuti pandangan Kangin. Ia melihat lelaki berbadan lumayan kurus namun ada otot-otot yang tercetak di beberapa tempat. Kepalanya yang menghadap lain arah hanya memperlihatkan rahang tegasnya dan tulang hidung yang mancung menjulang. Donghae tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia sedikit merasa kesal. Donghae tersadar dari dunianya saat Kangin mulai berbicara kembali.

"Ah.. sepertinya kau sia-sia datang kesini. Ia tertidur kembali." kekeh Kangin melihat anaknya yang sangat nyaman bermanja dengan ibunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjussi. Dia pasti masih sangat lelah. Perjalanannya kesini sangat panjang kan? Amerika?" tanya Donghae sedikit antusias. Mendengar Donghae bertanya seperti itu membuat Kangin menjelaskan tentang putranya itu dengan semangat.

Donghae dan Kangin mengobrol tentang Hyukjae dan pekerjaan. Sesekali Leeteuk juga ikut berbicara jika sedang membahas Hyukjae. Mereka tertawa lumayan keras namun tidak sama sekali mengusik pria yang tertidur pulas itu.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma, aku pamit dulu, ne? Sebentar lagi jadwalku." Donghae pamit dengan kedua orang tua disana.  
"Ah ya, hati-hati Hae-yah." jawab Kangin. Leeteuk juga mengucapkan hati-hati sambil tersenyum hangat pada Donghae. Donghae membalas senyuman mereka lalu berjalan keluar, ke mobilnya. Dan setelah itu mobilnya membelah jalanan menuju ke tempat kerjanya.

"Kangin-ah, kenapa kau memilih Donghae jadi pembimbing Hyukkie?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran, ia masij betah memanjakan putranya yang telah tertidur sejak tadi itu.

"Ntahlah. Aku hanya merasa mereka akan cocok. Pribadi mereka mungkin akan saling melengkapi." jelas Kangin enteng. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Keesokan harinya...

07.15am

Hyukjae sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Seragamnya lumayan pas dengan badannya, berwarna biru gelap dengan badge di kedua pundaknya. Celananya pun mempunyai warna yang senada. Ia memakai sepatu kulitnya, menata rambutnya sedikit lalu memakai sebuah topi dengan lambang bersayap di tengahnya seperti logo.

Hyukjae mematut kembali dirinya didepan cermin. Merasa sudah tidak ada yang kurang, ia pun menggeret travel bag nya ke luar kamar menuju ruang makan.

"Waaahh anak eomma keren sekali! Benar-benar keren dan sangat cantik!" Hyukjae yang sudah sumringah dipuji keren kini menekuk wajahnya kembali. Hyukjae kesal dibilang cantik rupanya.

"Eommaaa~ aku ini tampan. Aiishh" keluh Hyukjae sambil menduduki salah satu kursi di meja makan, ia mengambil roti bakar selai strawberry lalu memakannya sambil menggerutu kesal. Dia memang tidak suka dibilang cantik ckck~ tapi itulah wajahmu Hyukkie sayang~

"Hyukkie, kau ikut appa dulu saja. Kau belum boleh mengendarai kendaraan sendiri. arra?" perintah Kangin tegas. Hyukjae melakukan pose hormat ke arah Kangin "Ayay captain!" balasnya riang. Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya menatap gemas kearah putra mereka.

Tak lama kemudian , mereka selesai sarapan. Hyukjae dan Kangin pamit ke Leeteuk untuk pergi bekerja. Setelah mencium suami dan putranya, Leeteuk mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan dan menunggu hingga mobil itu tak terlihat lagi, barulah ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

-ELF Airlines-

Kangin turun dari mobil mewahnya, diikuti oleh Hyukjae disampingnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukjae yang sambil menggiring travel bag nya. Terdengar beberapa bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka namun tak dihiraukan oleh ayah-anak ini.

"Pagi, Kangin Sajangnim." sapa Tan Donghae yang tiba-tiba berpapasan dengan mereka. Donghae masih belum memperhatikan Hyukjae karena Hyukjae juga tengah asik dengan smartphonenya.

"Pagi Donghae-ah. Kebetulan kau ada disini." Kangin menghentikan langkahnya dan reflek Hyukjae juga menghentikan langkahnya. Dia langsung menatap ke arah lawan bicara appanya yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Deg.

Saat itu juga Donghae merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya saat memandangi pria didepannya ini. Donghae sempat ragu, apakah benar dia seorang pria?

"Donghae, ini Lee Hyukjae, putraku yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Ia akan bekerja disini sebagai co-pilot atau First Officer. Jadi, aku minta kau untuk membimbingnya dengan benar." jelas Kangin.

Hyukjae yang mengerti situasi langsung membungkukkan badannya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya kembali.

"Annyeong haseyo. Lee Hyukjae imnida. Mohon bantuannya, Donghae-ssi." ujar Hyukjae dan mengakhirinya dengan senyum gusinya yang membuat Donghae hampir melayang melihatnya.

"A-ah salam kenal Hyukjae-ssi. Aku Tan Donghae. Aku captain disini, semoga aku bisa mengajarimu banyak hal yang bermanfaat." balas Donghae sedikit terbata di awal namun untungnya dia masih bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

"Jaa.. karena kalian sudah berkenalan, appa tinggal dulu ya Hyukkie. Bekerja yang benar, sayang. Buktikan kepada mereka bahwa kau murni masuk kesini karena tes, bukan karena kuasa appamu ini." ujar Kangin sembari memeluk putranya itu. Hyukjae tertawa dan mengangguk riang ke appa nya.

Setelah berbicara sedikit dengan Donghae, Kangin akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Baiklah, Hyukjae-ssi. Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan orang-orang disini. Kebetulan nanti kita akan terbang bersama ke Beijing jadi...mari kita habiskan waktu bersama." ucap Donghae. Hyukjae yang menangkap arti ucapan Donghae sedikit ambigu hanya bisa tersipu. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali tertawa karena candaan Donghae.

Tbc..

Halo! Author sudah lama tidak menulis hehehe. Lagi baca-baca WonKyu yang jadi pilot jadi kepengen buat HaeHyuk versi pilot juga _ semoga aja nyambung ya hahahaha

Jika berbaik hati tinggalkan jejak kalian yah readers :-*:-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Make me yours, Captain!**

 **Disclaimer : Mine for the story. God's for the casts.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : HaeHyuk, KangTeuk, others will show up later~**

Satu jam ini mereka habiskan untuk menemui beberapa karyawan di _ELF Airlines_. Hyukjae sungguh merasa senang karena dirinya diterima baik disini, walaupun ada beberapa yang melihat tidak suka kepadanya. Antara tidak suka dengannya karena baru masuk langsung bisa menjadi _co-pilot_ dengan 3 garis kuning di badgenya, atau karena ia yang anak baru ini sudah bisa berdekatan dengan Tan Donghae. Kenapa karena Tan Donghae? Karena Hyukjae menyadari, bahwa pria yang disampingnya ini sungguh populer. Hyukjae sudah beberapa kali melihat banyak karyawan yang berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Donghae. Tak sadar Hyukjae mengerecutkan bibirnya kesal. Apakah dia segitu terabaikannya sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian lebih untuknya, ' _aku kan tampan'_ , batinnya.

"Hyukjae- _ssi_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ternyata sedaritadi Donghae memanggil Hyukjae namun tidak diindahkan. Donghae harus menepuk pundak lelaki manis ini baru dia tersadar.

"Ah, ya Donghae- _ssi_? Maaf aku tidak fokus tadi." Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa rendah sebagai pilot terlalu mudah kehilangan fokus.

"Kupikir kau terkena suatu _syndrome_ , Hyukjae-ssi. Kau membuatku takut. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Nada Donghae terdengar sangat khawatir, membuat Hyukjae sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia juga merasa gugup karena dilihat oleh para karyawan yang tadi mengobrol dengan Donghae.

"Maafkan aku Donghae-ssi.." sahut Hyukjae lirih. Melihat gelagat Hyukjae yang merasa bersalah, Donghae berinisiatif untuk menjauhkan diri mereka dari orang-orang lain. Donghae menarik pelan tangan Hyukjae menjauh dari orang-orang itu, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang tidak siap akan keintiman ini sedikit menampilkan rona merah di pipinya, tapi ia tidak menolak sama sekali perlakuan Donghae. Hyukjae sedikit bingung dengan dirinya. Di Amerika dulu ia sering dirangkul, dipeluk, tapi tidak ada yang membuat dia berdebar sampai merona begini. ' _Aku terdengar seperti uke, memalukan.'._ batinnya.

"Hyukjae- _ssi,_ umurmu 23 kan?" tanya Donghae setelah keheningan yang lumayan lama.

"Nde, kalau umurmu?" Hyukjae balik tanya. Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Berarti kau harus memanggilku Donghae _hyung_ karena aku berusia 27 tahun. Ingat itu." tegas Donghae namun tidak menghilangkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi kaget Hyukjae, dia semakin tersenyum geli.

"Kau... 27 tahun? Kau pasti bohong." tanya Hyukjae tidak percaya, ia memicingkan matanya sinis ke arah Donghae.

"Apakah aku terlihat lebih muda?"

"Tidak, harusnya kau berusia 30 keatas karena kebanyakan captain berusia segitu." Jawab Hyukjae dengan muka polos.

Donghae merengut kesal. Ternyata dia dianggap lebih tua dari umurnya. Ah ingatkan Donghae untuk _browsing_ bagaimana cara agar terlihat lebih muda dan tampan.

"Ah lupakan.. Pokoknya, kau harus panggil aku hyung. _Arra_?" Hyukjae mengangguk imut. Donghae yang gemas reflek mencubit pipi Hyukjae keras.

"A..a...akh! Donghae hyung sakit!" sontak Donghae melepaskan tangannya, lalu beralih mengusap pelan pipi Hyukjae sambil menatap intens ke mata Hyukjae. Pipi Hyukjae merona, ntah karena sentuhan Donghae atau gara-gara cubitan tadi.

"Apa masih sakit? Maafkan Hyung, ne." ucap Donghae lembut. Hyukjae menggeleng cepat sampai topinya hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak langsung dipegangi.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Hae hyung.." gumam Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum manis sekali saat mendengar panggilan Hyukjae untuknya. Ia terus mengusap pipi Hyukjae, menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan dari para karyawan. Seakan-akan mereka berada di sebuah ruangan kosong sekarang. Tapi tak lama momen ini berjalan, ada sebuah suara mengintrupsi, lebih tepatnya bentakan.

"YAK IKAN MOKPO!" sontak Hyukjae melepaskan kedua tangan Donghae dari pipinya. Ugh dia malu sekali. Hyukjae pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu.

Donghae yang merasa kesal karena acara menyentuh-pipi-lembut Hyukjae terganggu langsung memberi deathglare ke orang yang tega meneriakinya ikan didepan Hyukjae, walaupun tidak mempan, karena si pengganggu adalah iblis sejati.

"Apa kau lupa kau harus terbang, hah?! Sekarang adalah waktunya team kalian untuk _briefing_ , bodoh! Aku bahkan harus menghentikan waktu pacaran dengan PSP-ku gara-gara Pak Tua Yesung yang terus memaksaku untuk mencarimu dan ternyata kau malah disini bermesraan dengan kekasihmu! Sedangkan aku yang baru mempunyai waktu untuk berkencan dengan pacarku malah harus disia-siakan untuk mencarimu! Ya Tuhan bolehkah aku membunuhmu sekarang juga?! Shit!" umpat pria itu panjang-lebar tanpa henti. Seluruh karyawan disitu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri sedangkan Donghae hanya menutup telinganya santai.

Pria manis di samping Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menahan tangis sejak awal bentakan pria yang mengomel tadi. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak bisa dibentak. Ia lebih baik dimarahi dengan kalimat pedas nan datar daripada kalimat yang tidak begitu menyakitkan namun dengan bentakan.

Hyukjae yang juga merasa bersalah langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang sedikit berair menatap pria didepannya yang balik menatapnya intens. Dengan keberanian yang tertinggal, Hyukjae membela Donghae. Bagaimanapun ini bukan kesalahan Donghae semata.

" _Mi-mianhamnida_ , Tuan. Donghae hyung menemaniku berkeliling tadi, sampai terlupa kalau kami ada jadwal terbang ke Beijing. Aku juga lalai, Tuan. Maafkan aku dan Donghae hyung." Hyukjae membungkuk dalam ke pria itu, karena Hyukjae tadi melihat badge yang sama dengan Donghae, pria ini juga seorang captain.

" _Nugu...seyo_? Kau anak baru?" pria itu melirik ke badge yang dipake Hyukjae. Dia menghampiri Hyukjae, menegakkan badan pria manis itu, lalu membuka topinya.

"Wah _.. Cute blondie_.." gumam pria itu mengagumi paras Hyukjae.

Donghae ntah kenapa merasa marah karena pria itu seenaknya menyentuh Hyukjae. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan pria itu lalu mengambil topi Hyukjae paksa dan memasangkannya kembali ke Hyukjae. Pria itu terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Donghae.

" _Aigoo_.. kemana _uri_ Donghae yang tidak pernah peduli akan sekitar itu?" sindiran dari pria itu menimbulkan perempatan di dahi Donghae. Donghae tak segan langsung merangkulkan tangannya di leher pria itu lalu menjepitnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Mati saja kau setan!" teriak Donghae sambil mengencangkan jepitan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun-pria itu.

"Uhuk... Yak! Ikan Amis! Uhuk.. Lepas sialaaaann." teriak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, dia terus berusaha melepas jepitan Donghae.

Hyukjae termenung melihat kelakuan dua pria dewasa itu. Mereka terlihat dekat, terlalu akrab malah. Hyukjae melihat sekitar, semua orang yang berada disitu hanya bisa tertawa maklum, sepertinya mereka sudah sering melihat adegan ini. Hyukjae pun tanpa sadar sudah menampilkan gusinya, ia tertawa, sangat keras.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berhenti bergulat, mereka lebih fokus melihat pria manis itu. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benak mereka.

 _'Manisnya...'_

Hyukjae tak mengindahkan alasan kenapa mereka berhenti. Yang jelas mereka itu lucu. Hyukjae meredakan tawanya namun sesekali masih terdengar suaranya. Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae pelan, lalu ia membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia ingin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Lee Hyukjae _imnida._ Aku _co-pilot_ baru disini. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Hyukjae membungkuk sekali lagi. Setelah itu, ia menarik Donghae pergi, tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang cengo dan Donghae yang tercengang. Mereka harus cepat. Mereka harus mengikuti _briefing_ bersama _crew_ lainnya.

Donghae yang masih terpaku karena Hyukjae memegang lengannya hanya bisa diam dan melihat ke bagian belakang pria manis itu.

 _'Dari belakang pun manis.'_ batin Donghae.

Ah sebentar. Sepertinya Hyukjae melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Dia pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengok Donghae yang dibelakangnya.

"Hyung..."

"Ya, Hyukkie?"

"Tempat _briefing_ nya dimana ya? Hehe.." Hyukjae menggaruk dahi nya gugup. Rasanya malu sekali. Donghae pun terkekeh karenanya.

"Hahahaha kau ini. _Kajja_!"

Donghae merangkul Hyukjae erat lalu mereka berjalan santai ke tempat _briefing_.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja semua." Donghae mengakhiri _briefing_ pagi ini.

Donghae menggeret _travel bag_ -nya memasuki pesawat diikuti Hyukjae dibelakang.

Sesampainya di kokpit, mereka menaruh travel bag di tempat yang telah disediakan lalu memulai prosedur sebelum keberangkatan. Donghae dan Hyukjae memakai _aviation headset_ mereka lalu memulai _check_ sebelum _take off_.

" _All done, captain_." ujar Hyukjae. Donghae menjawab dengan deheman, dia masih sibuk dengan bagiannya.

" _Next_ , Hyuk."

"Okay."

Hyukjae paham dengan maksud Donghae dan langsung melaksanakannya.

" _Clearance delivery, good morning. This is Elf Airlines boeing 737 requesting IFR clearance to Beijing."_ ternyata Hyukjae diminta untuk mengumumkan _take-off_ oleh Donghae.

Mereka menunggu jawaban dari ATC. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Donghae memulai proses _take-off_ dengan serius, sedangkan Hyukjae memerhatikan angka ketinggian untuk menaikkan _landing gear_. Hyukjae yang sering terlihat seperti anak kecil ternyata bisa juga seserius ini.

.

.

.

Pesawat mereka kini sudah ada di ketinggian yang aman. Mereka sedang bersantai sekarang ini. Tidak sepenuhnya bersantai sih, hanya saja jarak tempuh mereka masih aman untuk saat ini.

Terlalu hening, Donghae tidak suka itu. Menunggu Hyukjae yang membuka bicara pun sepertinya sampai landing juga dia tidak akan bicara. Akhirnya Donghae yang memulai.

"Hyukkie.."

"Ne, hyung?" baiklah, Hyukjae ternyata masih mau menjawab. Donghae pikir Hyukjae itu tipe yang paranoid sampai ia tidak akan meleng sedikitpun dari jendela depan.

"Apa alasanmu pindah kesini? Kudengar kau sudah sempat bekerja di _Delta airlines_. Dan itu bukanlah maskapai abal-abal, Hyuk." ujar Donghae sedikit gemas. Dia memang sempat kaget saat Kangin bilang Hyukjae lulusan mahasiswa terbaik di kampusnya dan bisa bekerja di Delta Airlines.

Hyukjae tersenyum sangat manis sebelum ia menjawabnya, Donghae sampai terpaku melihatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, hyung. Aku sudah terlalu lama melewatkan hariku tanpa keluargaku disekitarku. Aku rasa 8 tahun sudah sangat cukup untukku meninggalkan keluarga tercintaku."

Hyukjae tidak menghentikan senyumannya, namun Hyukjae tak sadar dengan raut muka Donghae yang berubah keruh, sedih, dan tersirat luka di matanya yang sudah memandang ke depan kembali.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hyukjae sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan kediaman Donghae. Ia merasa sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Hyung.."

Tidak ada sahutan. Donghae masih melamun ternyata.

"Hae hyung.." panggilan Hyukjae tetap tidak digubris.

Hyukjae yang merasa kesal sekaligus khawatir itu langsung memegang wajah Donghae dan menghadapkannya ke dirinya.

Donghae terkaget saat melihat jarak wajah Hyukjae yang lumayan dekat kearahnya.

"Hyung, kau sakit? Kenapa kau melamun begitu?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir. Ia melepas tangannya yang tadi memegang wajah Donghae.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum manis kearah Hyukjae. Donghae sangat senang diperhatikan oleh Hyukjae, ntah kenapa sangat menyenangkan.

"Dan sekarang kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kau membuatku takut, hyung.." lirih Hyukjae. Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak, Hyukjae benar-benar membuatnya senang. Ekspresi serta cara dia berbicara itu hiburan buat Donghae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyukkie. Jangan takut." Donghae mengusap kepala Hyukjae lembut. Hyukjae tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti ini, Donghae pun menjauhkan tangannya lalu mulai sibuk dengan pengaturan pilot nya.

Bagi Donghae, terlalu lama menatap Hyukjae bisa berbahaya untuk fokus pikirannya…. karena Hyukjae terlalu indah.

 _'Cih, kau terlalu cheesy, Donghae.'_ batin Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di Beijing. Semua para crew sudah keluar dari pesawat, begitupun Donghae dan Hyukjae. Mereka berdua tadi sepakat untuk makan siang bersama.

Dan disinilah mereka, di kantin bandara. Mereka memesan makanan masing-masing lalu duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

" _Itadakimasu_ ~" ucap Hyukjae riang dan langsung menyumpit makanannya.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" Donghae penasaran.

" _Anni_ , aku hanya tau dasar-dasarnya saja." Hyukjae menjawab dengan mulut penuh makanan, ckckck kelakuan.

Haish, ingatkan Donghae untuk membawa karung lain waktu. Karena anak manis jangan dibiarkan sering main diluar /nahloh.

Mereka makan sambil bertukar cerita masing-masing dan terkadang ada ejekan disana. Mereka akrab hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Itu adalah hal ajaib untuk orang seperti Donghae dan Hyukjae. Karena Donghae dan Hyukjae itu termasuk kategori susah mencari teman yang cocok.

"Jadwalmu jam berapa lagi, Hyukkie?" Donghae bertanya. Mereka kini sedang menikmati minuman dingin.

"Hmm.. Aku akan ke Jepang jam 3 nanti dengan..." Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya, ia membuka buku catatan kecilnya yang berisi salinan jadwalnya.

"Ah, bersama Captain Nickhun." Hyukjae melanjutkan.

Hyukjae sedikit bingung saat melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat tidak suka dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Hyukkie, kau hati-hati dengan Nickhun itu."

"Wae?"

"Dia itu genit."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau itu kelewat manis, Lee Hyukjae."

 _Blush.._

Donghae sekarang sudah pintar membuat Hyukjae merona malu. Hyukjae hanya bisa melihat kearah luar jendela sambil meminum susu stroberinya sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang lumayan merah karena dipuji. Donghae tahu kalua pria manis didepannya ini sedang malu-malu karena dipuji oleh Donghae. Ah Dongha benar-benar ingin membawa pria ini pulang, dikurung di kamar, berada di dalam selimut yang sama, saling berbagi kehangatan dengan pelukan, berbagi ciuman da—tunggu.

' _Kenapa jadi aku memikirkan hal-hal mesum?'_ Donghae membatin, memukul kepalanya lumayan keras.

"Hyung, kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae, dia benar-benar heran sekaligus khawatir dengan kelakuan Donghae yang ajaib menurutnya.

Donghae hanya bisa nyengir, ia merasa tidak enak melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat khawatir karena Donghae aneh seperti ini karena berpikir jorok soal Hyukjae. Dasar ikan mesum.

"Bagaimana dengan jadwalmu setelah ini, hyung?"

"Hm.. 1 setengah jam lagi aku ikut penerbangan kembali ke Seoul. Lalu aku dan pilot Kim Kibum akan terbang ke _Busan_."

Ntah kenapa Hyukjae sedikit kecewa saat mendengar Donghae akan pergi duluan meninggalkannya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

Hening lagi.

Sepertinya mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ntah apa author juga tidak tahu. Mungkin saja mereka sedang berusaha mencari topik baru, meminta nomor handphone misalnya. Donghae berdehem sebentar sebelum menyampaikan kemauannya.

"Ehem.. Hyukkie, boleh hyung minta sesuatu?" Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Hyung minta…. nomor _handphone-_ mu… apa boleh?" Ayolah Donghae. Hanya meminta nomor _handphone_ saja kau gugup begitu.

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya cepat, sampai rambutnya ikut bergerak. Hyukjae menjulurkan tangan ke Donghae, seperti meminta sesuatu. Donghae yang masih lambat tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae polos. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Smartphone-mu_ , hyung ikan."

"Ya! Jangan panggil hyung ikan, _arra_?" kesal Donghae, namun tetap memberikan _smartphone_ -nya ke Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak menggubris gerutuan Donghae, ia mengambil _smartphone_ Donghae dan mengetikkan nomornya disana. Lalu dikembalikan ke Donghae.

"Ini, hyung. Terserah kau ingin namakan apa kontak untuk nomorku."

"Hm.. apaya…" Donghae memasang pose berpikir sambil melihat intens kearah Hyukjae. Ntah kenapa Hyukjae merasa tertantang untuk menatap Donghae, ia sekarang menumpu wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, ia menatap intens Donghae balik.

Jadilah acara tatap-tatapan disana. Masing-masing dari mereka seakan terserap oleh bola mata lawannya. Donghae yang tenggelam didalam _onyx_ kelam Hyukjae sedangkan Hyukjae yang tenggelam didalam _hazel_ Donghae. Mereka berkedip, tentu saja. Tapi kedipan demi kedipan tidak menghentikan mereka untuk tetap menyelami mata masing-masing.

"Aku tahu nama yang cocok." Ujar Donghae tiba-tiba. Dia langsung mengetikkan nama yang dipikirkannya, tersenyum sebentar, lalu menyimpan _smartphone_ -nya kembali ke saku celananya.

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak kaget, ia baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Astaga, untuk apa dia menatap Donghae sampai seperti itu? Hyukjae menggerutu dalam hati, mengatakan dirinya sangatlah memalukan. Ia tatap lagi Donghae sekilas, ia tak berani melihat Donghae lama-lama sekarang. Sedangkan Donghae merasa itu tak masalah, malah membuat hatinya seakan semakin gencar ingin mendekati Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan suasana.

"Hyung, gantian. Aku tidak tahu nomormu." Hyukjae berkata sambil menunduk, mengaduk minumannya. Dia belum siap menatap Donghae.

"Nanti saja. Saat aku rindu padamu, aku akan langsung meneleponmu. Jadi tunggulah."

 _Blush.._

' _Ugh.. aku benar-benar seperti uke. Menyebalkan..'_ batin Hyukjae.

Hening lagi.

Donghae dan Hyukjae kini sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ mereka. Donghae sedang sibuk membaca sebuah pesan yang membuat mukanya berubah ekspresi beberapa kali. Sedangkan Hyukjae membalas pesan-pesan temannya di Amerika. Teman Hyukjae tidak banyak sih, namun bagi Hyukjae mereka saja sudah cukup karena mereka yang paling peduli dengan Hyukjae.

" _Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight to Seoul. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."_

Terdengar suara panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat ke Seoul. Hyukjae dan Donghae mendongakkan kepala mereka lalu saling menatap. Donghae tersenyum lembut sembari menegakkan badannya. Hyukjae mengikutinya.

" _Jja…_ Hyung berangkat dulu ne, Hyukkie. Kau hati-hati nanti. Tetap jaga fokusmu, _arra_?" Hyukjae mengangguk dan reflek menutup matanya saat Donghae mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Ah dan juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan Nickhun, kau terlalu manis untuknya."

Alasan apa itu zzz -_-

"Ne, hyung. Hyung juga hati-hati ya. Sampai jumpa di Seoul." Ujar Hyukjae sambal tersenyum khas dirinya.

Donghae gemas akan Hyukjae, kemanisan Hyukjae. Dengan reflek Donghae memajukan badannya, menarik Hyukjae sedikit dan mencium dahi Hyukjae cukup lama.

Deg…deg..deg..

Jantung mereka berdetak cepat. Donghae tak ingin menghentikannya walaupun ini salah, karena mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Hyukjae? Dia juga tidak menolak. Dia malah menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan hangat di dahinya.

" _Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight to Seoul. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."_

Panggilan untuk penerbangan ke Seoul terdengar kembali. Donghae akhirnya melepas ciumannya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena gugup. Donghae sedikit merasa bersalah, karena ia kurang ajar. Namun dirinya yang lain mengatakan kalau mengambil kesempatan saat ada peluang tidak apa kan?

Hyukjae pun hanya bisa menunduk, tak berani memandang Donghae. Ntah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia seperti orang yang memalukan, menurutnya.

"Hyung pergi ya. _Bye_ , Hyukkie." Donghae menggeret _travel bag_ -nya, berjalan melewati Hyukjae tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hyukjae.

Set.

Hyukjae menarik baju Donghae, pria manis ini sempat menggerutu karena saraf tubuhnya yang bekerja duluan daripada otaknya. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dengan Hyukjae yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan katakan _bye,_ hyung.." lirih Hyukjae, "…tapi katakan _see you_ , karena kita akan berjumpa lagi. Benar kan?" lanjutnya. Pria manis ini memberanikan diri untuk menatap Donghae dengan senyum yang terpatri manis di wajahnya.

Lelaki tampan berambut kebiruan ini terpaku sesaat. Tak lama ia mengamit tangan Hyukjae yang memegang bajunya dan mencium tangan Hyukjae, lalu berkata..

" _See you again,_ Hyukkie _. If you can't meet me first, than I'll come to find you_."

Donghae melepas tangan Hyukjae perlahan, ia berlalu kembali kearah dimana penerbangan Seoul dilakukan, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terpaku di tempat. Hyukjae sibuk dengan pikirannya, sibuk dengan hatinya yang berdebar kencang, dan sibuk mengembalikan warna wajahnya seperti semula.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepenuhnya sebenarnya mereka sudah jatuh sangat dalam hingga tidak bisa melihat kearah lain lagi.

.

.

.

08.55pm

Hyukjae sekarang berada disebuah kamar hotel. Dia baru saja sampai di _Hiroshima_ , Jepang. Besok ia harus kembali ke Seoul pagi-pagi sekali dan melanjutkan jadwalnya. Dia sudah mengabari _eomma_ -nya bahwa ia akan bermalam di Jepang. Walaupun mungkin _eomma_ -nya sudah tau dari _appa_ -nya, namun tidak ada salahnya sekalian mengobrol dengan _eomma_ -nya.

Hyukjae menukar seragamnya dengan piyama berwarna biru muda motif _teddy bear_. Malu dengan umur? Hyukjae tidak perduli selama barang itu lucu dan imut, dia akan masa bodoh dengan perkataan orang lain.

Hyukjae menidurkan badannya di kasur. Dia tidak berniat untuk mandi malam ini. Dia mandi besok pagi saja, pikirnya. Hyukjae tidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan tangan kanannya memeluk guling. Baru saja dia menutup matanya, suara smatphone berbunyi keras.

Pria manis itu mengumpat keras, ia kesal. Hyukjae mendiamkannya, dia terlalu lelah untuk meladeni orang lain sekarang.

 _Geuraedo neoneun namankeum deo apeuji anhgil_ _  
_ _Maeil barae su eopsido_ _  
_ _Neoneun namankeum gieokhaji anhgil_ _  
_ _Naboda gwaenchanhgil barae_ _  
_ _Oh oneul naeildo_

"ARGH BAIKLAH AKU MENYERAH!" teriak Hyukjae marah. Dengan kesal dia mengambil smartphonenya yang tadi diletakkannya di meja nakas disamping kasur. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Hyukjae mengangkatnya tanpa memberi salam atau mengucap halo.

"Bisakah menghubungiku besok?! Aku lelah! Kau mengganggu tidurku! Idi-" umpatan Hyukjae terpotong oleh suara di seberang sana.

"Hyukkie? Ini hyung, apakah hyung mengganggumu? Yaampun maafkan hyung." Suara di seberang terdengar sangat khawatir dan ada nada bersalah. Membuat pria manis itu tersadar dan reflek membulatkan matanya.

"Ini Donghae hyung? Astaga maafkan aku, aku sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. Maafkan aku." Hyukjae berujar sambal membungkukkan badannya sedikit berkali-kali, padahal tidak akan terlihat dari sana.-_-

"Gwenchana, Hyukkie. Hyung yang salah karena mengganggumu. Ya sudah lanjutkan istirahatmu, Hyukkie. Hyung hanya ingin tahu kabarmu."

"Nde, hyung. Sekali lagi maaf.."

"Sudah, sudah. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Hyukkie. _Have a sweet dreams_."

" _You too_ , hyung. _Goodnight_."

Baru ingin menjauhkan smartphone dari telinganya, tangan Hyukjae terhenti saat Donghae memanggilnya.

"Ne, hyung? Apa ada yang lupa kau sampaikan?"

"Ada. Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali."

Pip

Sambungan terputus, diputus sepihak dari Donghae lebih tepatnya.

Hyukjae?

Pikiran pria manis ini sedang me- _recall_ ucapan Donghae tadi. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Pengaruh Donghae sepertinya akan semakin besar untuk hidup seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menaruh smartphone-nya kembali ke meja nakas. Dia menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sampai kepala. Misinya malam ini adalah tidur dengan tenang tanpa bayang-bayang Donghae. Termasuk di mimpinya, kalau bisa jangan ada Donghae. Kenapa? Karena Hyukjae akan semakin susah untuk menata hatinya besok saat bertemu Donghae.

.

.

.

Sementara Donghae..

.

.

.

"Astaga kau terlalu berani, Donghae! Bagaiamana nanti kalau dia menjauh darimu? Bodoh!"

Pria yang mengumpat itu, Donghae, ternyata mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit menyesal akan perbuatan serta perkataannya hari ini. Kenapa dia baru memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Hyukjae mungkin akan menjauh darinya? Hyukjae itu terlalu lembut, bisa saja dia berpikir Donghae terlalu seram karena terlalu intim di kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"ARGH!"

Donghae merebahkan badannya ke satu-satunya kasur dikamar apartemennya. Lengannya ia pakai untuk menutup matanya. Hati dan pikirannya masih bergejolak kesal, namun saat mengingat ekspresi Hyukjae hari ini, ia kembali senang. Dan kekesalannya tadi pun ntah menguap kemana karena pikirannya sekarang hanya penuh dengan wajah-wajah Hyukjae serta suara merdu pria manis itu.

Sepertinya Donghae akan bermimpi indah malam ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloooo~

Aku balik lagi bawa update nya hehehe. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, karena aku rasa tulisan aku juga masih agak kaku (maklum udah lama ga nulis huhu). By the way, aku seneng baca review kalian. Walaupun reviewnya dikit, tapi isi dari review kalian yang antusias itu buat aku makin semangat untuk mendalami konsep cerita yang aku ambil. Berhubung karena ini tentang pilot dan penerbangan, aku juga harus mempelajari beberapa yang perlu. Jadi, informasi yang kalian terima pun tidak salah, hehehe.

Semoga ceritanya cocok dengan kalian yah. Satu pesan lagi dari aku. **Keep loving our HaeHyuk Couple!** Kkkk~ see ya, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Make me yours, Captain!**

 **Disclaimer : Mine for the story. God's for the casts.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : HaeHyuk, KangTeuk, SiBum, others will show up later~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

09.12am - Seoul

Hyukjae telah tiba di Seoul. Dia ikut penerbangan pagi dari maskapai tempat ia bekerja. Hari ini jadwalnya jam 10.45am ke Thailand, masih ada waktu untuk menikmati sarapan pagi setelah itu pergi melaksanakan briefing bersama crew lainnya. Tapi pertama-tama Hyukjae harus ke ruang kerja appanya dulu. Dia harus mengganti pakaian-pakaian yang dia bawa. Niatnya Hyukjae sih mau pulang kerumah, namun sebelum berangkat ke Seoul, appanya menelepon Hyukjae untuk tidak perlu pulang kerumah. Kangin akan membawakan baju ganti untuk stok Hyukjae terbang nanti.

Sesampainya disana, Hyukjae berbicara dengan sekretaris yang berada di depan ruangan appanya.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kangin sajangnim. Apakah bisa?" tanya Hyukjae lembut, tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya. Sedangkan wanita yang diajak bicara sedikit terpaku dengan kemanisan pria didepannya, membuatnya merona dan hanya bisa memandangi pemuda didepannya intens tak berkedip.

"Umm.. _excuse me? Is there something weird on my face?_ " Hyukjae bertanya heran seraya menunjuk kearah wajahnya sendiri.

Wanita itu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "A..ah nde, tunggu sebentar Tuan, saya akan sampaikan ke sajangnim. Silahkan duduk disana." ujar wanita itu. Hyukjae mengangguk dan menunggu di kursi seberang ruangan appanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sekretaris tadi menghampirinya dan menyuruh Hyukjae untuk masuk. Wanita itu masih berdiri di depan pintu, ia langsung terkaget ternyata pilot ini adalah anak dari bos besar disini.

"Appa!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie! Anak appa sudah kembali." Kangin menghampiri anaknya dan langsung memeluk anaknya erat.

Kangin melihat sekretarisnya terkaget di depan pintu. Tidak ingin momen dengan anaknya terganggu, dia memberi sinyal untuk sekretarisnya meninggalkan ruangan yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh wanita itu setelah membungkuk sopan.

Sesudah acara peluk-pelukan, Kangin membawa anaknya duduk di sofa hangat ruangan itu. Kangin kembali ke meja kerjanya lalu kembali ke sofa dengan sepiring _sandwich_ daging di tangan kanannya dan sekotak susu strawberry di tangan kirinya. Mata Hyukjae langsung berbinar melihatnya.

"Jaa.. makanlah sayang. Appa tahu kau pasti belum sarapan." ujar Kangin. Hyukjae mengangguk cepat dan langsung memakan _sandwich_ itu dengan lahap, tak lupa beberapa kali ia menyesap minuman favoritnya itu.

Kangin terkekeh melihat putra semata wayangnya ini masih saja seperti 8 tahun yang lalu. Kangin sempat berpikir jika nanti anaknya pulang, dia tidak akan menyaksikan bagaimana tingkah Hyukjae kecilnya yang menggemaskan. Tapi ternyata Hyukkie-nya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Bukannya Kangin tidak ingin Hyukjae dewasa. Hanya saja Kangin ingin menikmati waktu untuk melihat kelakuan putra kecilnya, walaupun sebentar saja.

"Bagaimana penerbanganmu? Apakah sama dengan saat kau bekerja di Delta Airlines?" tanya Kangin memecah keheningan saat dilihatnya Hyukjae telah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Tidak jauh beda, appa. Mau dimanapun, _flying has a same concept._ " jawab Hyukjae. Kangin mengangguk mengerti.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae? Apakah kau cocok dengannya?" Kangin sedikit terkekeh geli melihat perubahan ekspresi anaknya, wajah Hyukjae sedikit merona.

 _'Aigoo, anakku sudah mulai dewasa.'_ batin Kangin.

"Dia tutor yang baik, appa. Dalam kurun waktu sehari kami sudah bisa berteman baik. Aku tidak menyesal berkenalan dengannya." jelas Hyukjae, tak sadar ia tersenyum manis setelahnya, ia mengingat sekelebat momennya dengan Donghae kemarin.

Hyukjae tertawa geli mengingatnya, wajahnya pun memerah. Benar-benar aneh. Mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin namun mereka sudah seperti orang yang sudah mengenal lama satu sama lain. Hyukjae terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sampai tidak dihiraukan Kangin yang daritadi menatapnya lucu.

Tiba-tiba Kangin teringat sesuatu. "Hyukkie, apa kau mau tahu siapa Donghae?" tawarnya.

Hyukjae terkejut. Dia menatap dalam appanya, mengisyaratkan appanya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Tapi appa minta padamu untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja saat bersamanya, janji?" Hyukjae ragu dan takut di saat bersamaan, memangnya ada apa dengan Tan Donghae? Hyukjae pun membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan, ia sedikit ragu sebenarnya.

"Tan Donghae, adalah anak yang dibuang keluarganya. Ia dibuang saat ia berumur 17 tahun."

What?

Hyukjae terdiam. Dia shock mendengarnya. Dibuang? Karena apa? Seakan tahu apa pikiran Hyukjae, Kangin menjelaskannya lebih detil.

"Dia mengakui soal orientasi seksualnya kepada orang tuanya, bahwa dia menyukai laki-laki. Dia tak ada hasrat untuk perempuan. Semua itu disadari bagaimana dia memandang sesamanya sangat berbeda saat dia memandang perempuan. Orang tua nya marah besar. Keluarga Tan adalah keluarga yang terpandang. Ayah dari Donghae adalah keturunan langsung bangsawan kerajaan di China dan mempunyai perusahaan terbesar nomor 2 se-Asia, sedangkan Ibunya adalah anak dari konglomerat ternama di Seoul. Dengan orientasi Donghae yang menurut mereka bermasalah, pasti akan sangat memalukan keluarga mereka. Padahal, kau tahu sendiri Hyukkie bahwa hubungan sesama jenis itu sudah lumrah dimana-mana sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu."

"Karena cinta tidak pernah salah memilih.." celetuk Hyukjae tanpa sadar, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena Tan Donghae.

Kangin duduk di samping Hyukjae, dia merangkul pundak anaknya yang lumayan bergetar. Hyukjae memang cengeng untuk hal-hal yang berbau seperti ini. Kangin pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Donghae yang sudah siap akan segala keputusan orang tuanya itu hanya bisa pasrah. Tanpa perlawanan apapun dia meninggalkan rumah itu, hanya sekedar membawa baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia tidak merasa menyesal ataupun jijik akan orientasi seksualnya yang tidak wajar bagi orang tuanya itu. Dia bahkan tak mau repot-repot meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk berubah. Karena bagi Donghae, itu bukanlah hal yang harus disingkirkan, itu adalah hak nya. Lalu, dia hidup bersama sahabat baiknya, Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Kangin melanjutkan lagi.

"Donghae tinggal bersama Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemen sendirian. Kebetulan mereka berdua juga punya impian yang sama, mereka pun mengejar mimpi itu secara bersama-sama. Bahkan Donghae bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk sekolah pilot, sepertimu, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae sedikit membulatkan matanya. Dia kagum dengan kemauan Donghae yang begitu tinggi. Padahal dia sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, namun sama sekali tidak mengganggu keinginannya untuk menjadi pilot.

"Kyuhyun berpisah dengan Donghae karena orang tua Kyuhyun akan menyekolahkan Kyuhyun di luar negeri. Alhasil Donghae sendiri saat itu, tapi dia tetap gigih meraih keinginannya. Dan ia menjadi lulusan terbaik lalu bekerja disini sampai sekarang dia bisa menjadi seorang captain."

"Apakah orang-orang tahu dia adalah putra keluarga Tan yang itu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Kangin mengangguk sekilas. "Ya. Maka dari itu selama hidupnya dia selalu mendapat sinisan dan juga belas kasihan. Namun itu semua tak membuat Donghae lumpuh. Baginya itu hanyalah rintangan yang harus dia lewati. Bahkan ia masih bangga dengan nama keluarganya yang terus tersemat disana. Dan sekarang dia membuktikkan ke seluruh dunia, termasuk orang tuanya. Bahwa Donghae bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri."

Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Airmatanya tidak mau berhenti sejak tadi. Tan Donghae benar-benar hebat menjalani hidup dengan susah payah seperti itu, belum siksaan batin yang diterimanya. Rasanya sakit kau mempunyai orang tua namun tidak mendukungmu sama sekali malah menjatuhkanmu sangat dalam ke dalam jurang keputus-asaan. Namun Tan Donghae, melewati itu dengan sempurna.

"Sst.. Sudah jangan menangis, sayang. Kau harus bersikap normal saja ya. Orang-orang disini pun memaklumi hal itu dan mendukungnya." jelas Kangin dan diangguki semangat oleh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sudah bertekad akan membuat Donghae bahagia. Apapun caranya. Karena Tan Donghae, berhak bahagia.

"Appa, kalau aku menyukai sesama jenis juga bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae gugup. Ntahlah, dia ingin tahu. Dan jawaban Kangin membuatnya terdiam.

"Apakah itu Donghae?" Kangin bertanya balik dengan kekehan geli.

Hyukjae merona.

.

.

.

Hyukjae selesai mengikuti briefing. Pasangannya kali ini adalah Pilot Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Hyukjae jadi harus lebih mandiri menjalankan tugasnya tanpa harus diperintah sebelumnya.

Hyukjae, Kibum, serta crew lainnya mulai memasuki pesawat. Hyukjae dan Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam kokpit lalu memeriksa sistem dan bahan bakar. 10 menit kemudian Kibum memasang _aviation headset_ -nya diikuti oleh Hyukjae dan mereka mulai menyalakan sistem-sistem yang diperlukan.

Hyukjae dengan cekatan mengecek semuanya sebelum take-off.

"All done, sir." ujar Hyukjae.

"ATC." Kibum menjawab singkat. Sangat singkat membuat Hyukjae lumayan kesal namun tetap menjalankannya.

 _"Clearance delivery, good morning. This is Elf Airlines boeing 777 requesting IFR clearance to Thailand."_

Hyukjae mengfokuskan pendengarannya hingga ATC menyatakan rute mereka telah siap untuk dilewati. Kibum yang juga mendengar itu langsung memulai proses _take-off._

 _"4000...5000.. Okay, landing gear up._ " ucap Hyukjae, Kibum menuruti.

Proses take-off berhasil. Mereka kini sudah diatas awan. Hyukjae menghela nafas lega. Dia memang sudah berkali-kali terbang namun tak dipungkiri kalau ia masih merasa takut.

Hyukjae melirik ke arah Kibum, pria es itu hanya diam dan membaca bukunya santai. Hyukjae mengambil buku kecil dari sakunya. Ia melihat jadwalnya.

' _Hmm.. Aku akan pergi ke Singapore dengan... Captain Jung Yunho._ ' batinnya seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu memasukkan buku kecilnya kembali ke saku celananya.

Dia tiba-tiba teringat Donghae. Oiya, dia belum bertemu dengan Donghae hari ini. Dari ruangan appanya, ia langsung ke tempat briefing mengingat jam sudah mendekati waktu terbang.

 _'Apakah dia baik-baik saja?'_ Hyukjae mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kangin tadi.

"Kau anak baru kan?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada serta wajah datar menatap lurus kearah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terkaget. Manusia di sampingnya ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Nde, Kibum- _ssi_. Waeyo?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Tan Donghae?"

Huh?

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia membahas soal Donghae? Lalu, ada apa itu dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesal?

"Kami tidak begitu dekat, Kibum-ssi. Tapi dia sudah kuanggap seperti hyung-ku sendiri karena pembawaannya yang hangat." jelas Hyukjae seadanya. Dia melirik Kibum kembali. Tapi kali ini yang dilihatnya adalah senyuman miris terpatri di wajah itu.

Baru saja Hyukjae ingin bertanya kenapa, terdengar alarm berbunyi. Alarm peringatan.

" _Heavy Thunderstorms in 2kms away._ "

" _Shit_!" Kibum mengumpat. Pihak ATC tidak mengabari sama sekali sehingga ia dan Hyukjae tidak sadar ada awan mendung didepan sana.

"Tambah ketinggian."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia mulai menghitung seraya Kibum berusaha untuk menaikkan pesawat secara perlahan agar pesawat tidak berbalik fatal.

Mereka terus melalukannya hingga sampai pada titik teraman dan masih dalam ketinggian yang wajar. Mereka berdua menghela napas lega. Awan yang barusan memang harus mereka hindari karena kalau dipaksa terobos akan mengakibatkan _turbulensi_ yang fatal.

" _Boeing 777, apa kalian bisa mendengarku?_ " terdengar suara dari _aviation headset_ milik mereka.

Kibum mendecak kesal sebelum menjawab panggilan di seberang sana.

"Sungmin-ah, kau terlambat! Bodoh!" Hyukjae sampai tersedak saat minum gara-gara mendengar Kibum mengumpat ke pihak ATC mereka. Biarpun mereka terdengar dekat, tapi tetap saja yang mendengar suara mereka disitu kan banyak. Eh iya, berarti obrolan mereka tadi juga terdengar dong?

" _Galak sekali kau. Pesawat kalian tadi menghilang dari radar dan kami tidak bisa mengontak kalian. Untunglah kalian selamat._ " ujar Sungmin.

"Ada yang bermasalah berarti. Baiklah terima kasih atas info nya." jawab Kibum.

" _Thankyou_ , Sungmin-ssi." ucap Hyukjae juga.

" _Okay. Nikmati perjalanan kalian dan berhati-hatilah._ " Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Hening. Diantara Hyukjae dan Kibum tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Hingga mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Kibum berjalan beriringan saa keluar dari pesawat. Beberapa _cabin crew_ menyapa mereka saat berpapasan. Hyukjae menyapa balik dengan senyuman manisnya, sedangkan pria disebelahnya hanya memasang muka datar dan melenggang dengan santai.

Hyukjae mendelik kearah Kibum. Pria ini makan apa sih sampai sebeku ini? Tiba-tiba Kibum melihat kearahnya membuat Hyukjae berjengit kaget. Hyukjae sudah menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau Kibum akan mengomelinya karena memandanginya. Namun yang keluar dari mulut Kibum sangatlah mengejutkan.

"Ayo makan siang bersama. _My treat._ " ajak Kibum santai sambil menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat, mengabaikan Hyukjae yang menganga tidak percaya.

Dengan terpaksa Hyukjae mengikuti Kibum ntah kemana. Kibum sedari tadi berjalan dengan menarik dirinya seenaknya. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

 _'Apakah aku tidak mempunyai hak atas kakiku sendiri sekarang?'_ batin Hyukjae miris. Kau terlalu lebay, Hyukkie sayang.

"Sampai." Kibum akhirnya bersuara. Hyukjae menatap tempat didepannya. Restoran Prancis. Mata Hyukjae berbinar, restoran favoritnya! Ia langsung melayangkan tatapan terima kasih ke Kibum. Kibum meliriknya sekilas. Lalu menarik Hyukjae kedalam restoran tersebut. Kibum menghampiri pria berbadan kekar dengan setelan jas yang terlihat sangat mahal, duduk di tempat paling pojok restoran.

"Siwonnie~" panggil Kibum lembut, Hyukjae hampir terjatuh karena perubahan drastis Kibum.

"Oh Kibummie~ kau datang. Duduklah, sayang." jawab Siwon seraya mengecup pipi Kibum lalu menarik kursi untuk Kibum, setelah itu ia duduk di kursi sebelah Kibum. Siwon belum menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae rupanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk disini. Hahh..

"Hyukjae, duduk disini." Kibum menyuruh Hyukjae duduk disampingnya, Hyukjae menurut.

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, ia membuka topi pilot nya dan menaruhnya di atas travel bag.

" _Nuguseyo_?" tanya Siwon. Saat Kibum menyuruh Hyukjae untuk duduk barulah Siwon menyadari ada pria lain yang ikut dalam makan siang ini.

"Ah.. Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Lee Hyukjae imnida." jelas Hyukjae sembari mengulurkan tangan ke Siwon yang disambut dengan ramah.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kibum-ku jarang sekali membawa temannya ikut makan bersama. Kau hebat."

Hyukjae mengernyit heran. Seingatnya Kibum bahkan tidak memberi sinyal pertemanan sama sekali dari awal mereka bertemu-kecuali ajakan makan siang ini.

" _Thankyou for the compliment_ , Siwon-ssi." Hyukjae membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Hyukjae-ssi. Yasudah, mari kita pesan makanan."

Kibum yang sedari tadi diam ternyata sedang mencari makanan yang mau ia pesan. Dia memanggil _waitress_ terdekat lalu mengucapkan pesanannya, lalu Siwon dan Hyukjae yang terakhir.

Siwon mengobrol dengan Kibum. Mereka menceritakan kegiatan yang telah mereka lalui dengan ceria. Bahkan Hyukjae terlalu betah melihat ekspresi Kibum yang berubah-ubah. Beda sekali dengan Kibum pada umumnya/?.

"Kau pilot baru di ELF Airlines? Aku baru melihatmu." Siwon bertanya dan diangguki oleh Hyukjae.

"Aku baru bekerja 2 hari. Aku pindahan dari Amerika."

"Wah, apakah kau Lee Hyukjae itu? anak Kangin sajangnim yang mendapat beasiswa penuh di Amerika dan sempat bekerja di _Delta Airlines_? Dia pernah bercerita tentangmu." tanya Siwon antusias, Kibum pun sampai menatap kaget kearahnya. Hyukjae mengangguk malu, ia bangga karena ada orang selain orangtuanya yang mengagumi kemampuannya, sama saat Donghae memujinya kemarin.

Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba ingat Donghae?

Hyukjae mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku hanya belajar dan terus belajar, hingga keberuntungan menghampiriku." Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Itu bukan keberuntungan, Hyukjae-ssi. Itu memang hasil dari usahamu. Kau hebat." Kibum memuji Hyukjae, dengan senyuman manis. Siwon juga menimpali dengan anggukan seraya tersenyum kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedikit terpana dengan senyuman Kibum.

 _'Pantas saja dia jarang tersenyum. Mungkin dia sadar senyumannya terlalu indah.'_ batin Hyukjae.

" _Gomawo_ , Kibum-ssi, Siwon-ssi." ucap Hyukjae tulus.

"Ah aku lupa. Siwonnie, anak ini, di hari pertama sudah bisa dekat dengan si ikan cucut itu." adu Kibum.

Siwon membelalakkan matanya. "Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?" tutur Siwon tidak percaya. Dia melihat Hyukjae, meminta penjelasan. Pria manis itu tiba-tiba gelisah saat merasa dirinya sedang diinterogasi.

"Umm.. A-" baru saja akan menjawab, ponselnya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk. Mata Hyukjae berbinar cerah saat melihat nama kontaknya dan langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Yeobseyo_ , Donghae hyung." semua yang ada di meja itu terkaget bukan main, kecuali Hyukjae. Hyukjae memanggil Donghae dengan embel Hyung? Bahkan mereka baru saja berkenalan! Begitulah kira-kira pikir Siwon dan Kibum.

" _Kau sudah sampai di Thailand? Syukurlah._ " ujar Donghae bernapas lega. Donghae tadi mendengar dari temannya yang seorang karyawan di ATC mengatakan pesawat yang sedang berangkat ke Thailand sempat menghilang dari radar. Darimana Donghae tahu kalau Hyukjae terbang ke Thailand? Ah manager yang mengatur penerbangan adalah teman Donghae, jadi tidak susah untuk mendapatkan informasi.

" _Nde_ , aku sedang makan siang sekarang. Bagaimana dengan hyung?" Siwon dan Kibum mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ ponselnya. Dan Hyukjae yang terlalu polos hanya mengikuti tanpa banyak tanya.

" _Aku sekarang sedang siap-siap untuk terbang ke Singapore. Apakah kau sedang makan sendirian?_ " tanya Donghae.

Kibum mengisyaratkan Hyukjae lagi untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Donghae. Hyukjae ragu beberapa saat, namun akhirnya tetap ia turuti.

" _Yes, I'm alone right now._ " Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa tak enak telah membohongi Donghae.

" _Aigoo~ jangan sedih ya. Kau juga nanti akan terbang ke Singapore kan? Aku akan menjemputmu lalu kita jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?_ " ajakan Donghae membuat Siwon dan Kibum terkaget lagi. Apakah begini Tan Donghae yang mereka kenal?

Saking senangnya Hyukjae mendengar kata "jalan-jalan", ia tidak menyadari 2 orang yg makan bersamanya itu sedang betah melongo ria.

"Aku mau, hyung! Baiklah, sampai jumpa disana." jawab Hyukjae riang. Donghae terkekeh di seberang sana karena mendengar Hyukjae yang sangat semangat.

" _Sampai jumpa nanti, Hyukkie. Ah iya aku melupakan sesuatu.._ "

"Apa hyung?" tanya Hyukjae polos.

" _Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyukkie. Sangat._ " ujar Donghae mantap, setelah itu terdengar suara yang menandakan bahwa telepon telah terputus, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang merona merah karena dirindukan oleh Donghae, dan 2 orang lainnya yang masih betah melongo kaget. Astaga, yang tadi beneran Tan Donghae?

 _'Donghae mulai gila..'_ batin Siwon dan Kibum.

Sedangkan Hyukjae, otaknya me- _recall_ kembali ucapan Donghae. Sudah terhitung dua kali Donghae meneleponnya dan mengucapkan kata rindu. Astaga padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tapi reaksi Hyukjae terlalu berlebihan, menurutnya sendiri.

Hyukjae yang sudah memerah seperti tomat menidurkan kepalanya di meja sembari menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Otaknya terus mengulang kata-kata Donghae.

 _'Donghae hyung memang benar-benar...'_ pikir Hyukjae.

 _'Anak ini memang manis..'_ Siwon dan Kibum menyetujui dalam hati.

"Hyukkie, aku juga boleh tidak memanggilmu Hyukkie?" pertanyaan Kibum membuat Hyukjae kaget dan menegakkan kepalanya.

Hyukjae sih tidak masalah, jadi ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menampilkan senyum gusi termanisnya.

Kibum dan Siwon ikut tersenyum karenanya. Hyukjae memang membawa keceriaan yang menular.

"Uhm.. kalau begitu.. apakah aku juga boleh memanggil kalian hyung? Ah aku tidak bermaksud mengatai kalian tua, tapi aku ingin menghormati kalian! Eung.. jika kalian tidak keberatan.." tanya Hyukjae malu-malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit merutuki ucapannya yang tidak jelas.

Kibum dan Siwon saling menatap seakan menyampaikan _'Lain kali kita siapkan karung.'_ Hyukjae terlalu manis memang. Dan seketika mereka tertawa.

"Boleh sekali, Hyukkie. Kami senang jika kau mau." ujar Siwon sembari tersenyum hangat. Kibum pun mengusap lembut kepala Hyukjae. Bahkan Kibum yang dingin saja bisa hangat karena Hyukjae. /emang Kibum termometer/

" _Gomawo_.." Hyukjae tersenyum, manis sekali.

Tak tahan, Kibum mencubit pipi Hyukjae kuat membuat Hyukjae berteriak kesakitan. Setelah itu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa sumpah serapah dengan suara lirih. Kibum mendengarnya, tentu saja. Tapi bukannya marah dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, Hyukjae semakin bertambah kesal.

Dan makan siang itu diwarnai kegemasan dan keceriaan serta pem- _bully_ -an Hyukjae oleh Kibum dan Siwon. Hyukjae pun sampai lupa menanyakan tentang apa hubungan antara Siwon, Kibum, dan Donghae. Dan bagaimana Siwon mengenal ayahnya?

.

.

.

.

.

03.20pm

Hyukjae telah sampai di tempat briefing untuk penerbangan selanjutnya. Ia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan seragam yang sama dengannya, serta badge Captainnya. Hyukjae menghampiri orang itu. Setelah bertatap muka, Hyukjae tersenyum khas dirinya lalu membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan diri setelah itu.

" _Annyeong_ , Captain Jung Yunho. Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Aku akan menjadi co-pilot dalam penerbangan ini. Mohon bimbingannya."

Jung Yunho yang mendapatkan perlakuan sopan dari rekannya membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Ah.. Hyukjae-ssi _annyeong_. Jung Yunho imnida. Aku harap kita menjadi rekan yang baik." Hyukjae mengangguk mantap dan tak melepas senyum gusi nya yang menggemaskan.

 _'Wah.. anak ini manis sekali.'_ Yunho memuji Hyukjae dalam hati.

Mereka pun melakukan briefing sebelum penerbangan dilakukan.

Setelah selesai, mereka mulai memasuki pesawat dan menyiapkan seluruhnya. Hyukjae sangat senang, karena selama penerbangannya, tidak ada yang telat sama sekali. Mungkin belum. Tapi itu urusan nanti, menurut Hyukjae paling tidak sekarang semua rekannya bekerja sangat profesional.

Hyukjae dan Yunho sudah di kokpit sekarang ini, Yunho juga sudah siap-siap untuk proses _take-off_. Namun sebelum itu, Yunho membuka ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar seorang pria cantik yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Yunho mengusapnya sekilas lalu berbisik perlahan "Doakan aku selalu, Boo." dan mencium gambar itu. Setelah itu ia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku.

"Kekasihmu, Sunbae?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Mendiang istriku." jawab Yunho seraya tersenyum hangat kearah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terkesiap. Ia melihat Yunho, tak ada raut kesedihan sama sekali disana saat mengatakan bahwa pasangan hidupnya telah tiada, Hyukjae jadi merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal pribadi yang menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae.. Aku tidak bermaksud.." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Yunho malah tertawa kecil menjawabnya. Namun kata-kata selanjutnya membuat Hyukjae tenang dan takjub akan pria ini.

"Dia sudah tenang disana, Hyukjae. Tuhan menjemputnya duluan karena Tuhan sayang padanya. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan akan keputusan Tuhan, karena aku juga tidak kuat melihat istriku terus menahan sakit. Dan aku yakin, ia tersenyum disana dan selalu menjagaku disini. Dia juga selalu akan ada di hatiku. Jadi untuk apa bersedih?" Yunho tersenyum sangat tenang dan hangat, Hyukjae pun mengangguk mengerti dan membalas senyuman Yunho.

.

.

.

05.00pm

Seorang pria manis berpakaian pilot sedang menggeret travel bag-nya ke pintu kedatangan. Tadi dia mendapat telepon bahwa seorang pilot tampan telah menunggunya diluar. Si manis ini pun dengan semangat mencari seorang pria tampan yang akan membawa ia jalan-jalan ntah kemana.

"Hyukkie~"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku, hyung!" Hyukjae terkaget karena Donghae berbisik tepat ditelinganya. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal karena telah dikerjai.

Donghae terkikik geli. "Kau susah sekali mencariku, tak lihat kah kalau aku paling tampan disini?"

Hyukjae mendengus. Donghae kepedean sekali. Memang tampan sih, tapi tetap saja dia kepedean.

"Salah sendiri hyung pendek."

Jleb.

Kali ini Donghae yang memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal. Dia paling benci kalau ada yang membahas tinggi badan. Bukannya Donghae tidak mau tinggi, hanya saja pertumbuhannya berhenti begitu saja. Menyedihkan.

"Hyukkie-ya.. Itu menyakitkan bagi hyung, kau tau?" Donghae ingin mengerjai Hyukjae sekarang. Dia memasang muka sedih dan marah saat menatap Hyukjae, mata Donghae sudah memerah, menambah kesan bahwa yang Donghae lakukan bukanlah sebuah _acting_. Hyukjae kelabakan karena ditatap seperti itu.

' _Yaampun, apakah bercandaku kelewatan?'_ batin Hyukjae kalut.

"Donghae hyung.. Maafkan aku, ne? Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. _Mianhae_.." bujuk Hyukjae sambil mengusap pundak Donghae lembut.

Donghae menepis tangan Hyukjae. Alhasil, Hyukjae yang cengeng itu sudah mengeluarkan air matanya karena tangannya ditepis oleh Donghae.

"Hiks… Hae hyung maafkan aku.. Hyukkie tidak bermaksud menghina Hae hyung.." Hyukjae terisak pelan. Sekarang Donghae yang kelabakan.

"Astaga Hyukkie! Tolong jangan menangis.. Hyung tadi hanya bercanda, sumpah." Donghae mengaku. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah? Hyung tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kataku?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan.

Donghae mengangguk cepat lalu meminta maaf ke Hyukjae. Donghae menyeka air mata Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae melihat kearah lain karena malu. Seketika ia sadar bahwa mereka sedang di tempat umum. Reflek Hyukjae melepas tangan Donghae dari wajahnya lalu berlalu pergi sambil mengipasi wajahnya.

Donghae mengernyit heran. Ia berpikir Hyukjae marah padanya, namun saat ia melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata banyak orang-orang yang memandang ke arahnya.

Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah tampan Donghae. Ternyata Hyukjae malu, aigoo~ Donghae menarik _travel bag-nya_ dan langsung mengejar Hyukjae.

"Hyukkieee tungguuu!" teriak Donghae. Tapi pria manis itu terus saja berjalan, ia terlalu malu untuk bertatapan dengan Donghae. Donghae terkikik geli.

 _'Manisnya_ ~' batin Donghae.

Yah, mereka terlalu mencolok sih. Badan mereka masih terbalut seragam pilot, topi yang diapit di lengan, rambut hitam kebiruan dan blonde, serta wajah yang tampan dan manis. Tak ayal mereka dipandangi kagum oleh sekitar. Dan satu lagi, penampakan pilot di pintu keluar memang jarang sekali terjadi.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae kini sudah berada di salah satu tempat wisata di Singapore, Tiger Sky Tower.

Sebelumnya mereka sudah berganti baju biasa di hotel. Ya, mereka akan bermalam di Singapore lalu akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali.

Apakah mereka sekamar? Lihat saja nanti kkk~

"Hyung, ayo kita naik!" seru Hyukjae semangat seraya menarik-narik tangan Donghae. Donghae tertawa gemas.

"Aigoo~ ingat umurmu Hyukkie-ya~" ejek Donghae, namun ia tetap membayar uang masuk untuk naik ke tower.

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia kan hanya terlalu semangat, biar saja.

" _Kajja_." Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae lalu masuk kedalam tower. Hyukjae menurut saja.

Sesampainya di puncak, Hyukjae tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi kota dibawah sana. Hyukjae menyadari, bahwa selama ini ia kurang menikmati lingkungan disekitarnya. Hanya belajar dan belajar. Bahkan di Amerika pun ia tak sempat untuk kemana-mana. Setelah sekian tahun baru ini lah ia menikmati liburannya.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali kesini. Kau suka?" tanya Donghae. Dalam hati ia sangat senang karena sudah membuat Hyukjae menggangguk cepat dengan senyuman gusinya. Ahh Donghae rela tunduk untuk Hyukjae seorang.

Sesudah dari Tiger Tower, mereka berkeliling mengelilingi Singapore. Berjalan sana-sini, berfoto-foto, dll. Sebenernya sih tidak foto-foto, hanya saja Donghae tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk terus memfoto Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sedang jalan, Hyukjae makan ice cream, Hyukjae makan gulali, Hyukjae memeluk badut, semuanya. Donghae tak melewatkan sedikitpun kemanisan Hyukjae untuk diabadikannya sendiri. Apakah Hyukjae tahu? Dia bahkan sudah merajuk untuk tidak difoto. Tapi Donghae yang keras kepala terus saja melaksanakan aksinya. Hyukjae jadinya pasrah saja.

.

.

20.15pm

Donghae mengajak Hyukjae ke tempat terakhir. Singapore flyer, bianglala dengan capsul besar yang bisa menampung banyak orang didalamnya. Karena ini sudah malam, orang-orang tidak terlalu banyak kesini. Lagipula, ini juga bukan musim liburan.

"Wah.. Indah sekali." Hyukjae terpukau dengan pemandangan Marina Bay dari atas. Rasanya ia benar-benar memanjakan dirinya saat ini.

Pria tampan yang berada disampingnya, Donghae, lebih memilih memandangi Hyukjae. Pemandangan dibawah sana baginya tidak seindah Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum begitu cantik.

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, ia memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup pipi Hyukjae lama. Awalnya Hyukjae membelalak kaget karena merasakan ada yang mencium pipinya. Namun saat tangan hangat Donghae memegang tangannya, Hyukjae menutup matanya. Meresapi kehangatan dari Donghae saat pria tampan itu mulai menciumi keningnya, kedua matanya, hidungnya, dan terakhir...sudut bibirnya.

Sudut bibir, Donghae menciumnya disana, bukan bibir Hyukjae. Saat Hyukjae membuka matanya, ia menemukan pria itu berada pas didepan wajahnya, sedang tersenyum seraya memandanginya lembut dengan sepasang mata sendu miliknya. Hyukjae merasa tenggelam dalam hazel pria tampan ini. Bagi Hyukjae, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Ia akui, ia telah jatuh cinta. Dan rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

Terlalu singkat memang. Tapi maunya hati tidak ada yang tahu. Donghae dan Hyukjae yang terkenal selalu sendiri pun malah jatuh akan pesona masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah kembali ke hotel. Suasana dalam perjalanan pulang tadi sedikit canggung. Jadi mereka langsung masuk kekamar masing-masing setelah mengucapkan " _Jaljayo_.".

Donghae mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Setelah itu, ia merebahkan badannya di kasur. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Kejadian tadi, di kapsul bianglala benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Lee Hyukjae.." lirih Donghae.

Donghae berpikir kebelakang. Tidak ada pacar-pacarnya dulu yang membuat ia merasa sangat ingin untuk memiliki, menyentuh, dan melindungi sebesar ini. Lee Hyukjae adalah yang pertama merusak pertahanan dirinya.

Ingatkah saat pesawat Hyukjae hilang dari radar? Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung merasa kosong dan linglung tiba-tiba. Untung saja temannya langsung memberitahu bahwa pesawat Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Jadinya ia tidak perlu melakukan hal gila, hanya karena Hyukjae.

"Hahaha..." Donghae tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya. Dia yang dulu tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain termasuk mantan-mantannya, kini dengan mudahnya Lee Hyukjae menarik Donghae berlutut di kakinya. Donghae benar-benar dibuat gila akan Hyukjae.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu. Ah tidak, aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku layak menjadi kekasihmu." ujar Donghae mantap. Mulai besok dia akan semakin gencar untuk mendekati Hyukjae.

Dengan seringaian yang tercetak di wajahnya, kini ia mencoba tidur karena dia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Bagaimana dengan pria manis kita?

Hyukjae dengan piyama kuningnya sedang tidur terlentang di kasur. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

Ia mengingat-ngingat saat dengan Donghae. Pria tampan itu begitu hangat, lembut, dan perhatian. Hyukjae suka dengan orang seperti itu. Bahkan pipinya tidak berhenti merona dan senyuman tak hilang dari wajah manisnya saat Donghae memperlakukannya sangat berharga. Bahkan Donghae tidak mau mencium bibirnya, itu pertanda bahwa ia masih menghargai Hyukjae karena status mereka bukanlah kekasih. Setidaknya belum.

 _'KAU MILIKKU, HYUKJAE!'_

Hah!

Hyukjae langsung terduduk di kasurnya, matanya tak bisa tenang melirik sana sini dan dirinya berkeringat dingin tiba-tiba. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah seperti orang yang habis maraton.

Suara itu, suara pria yang benar-benar Hyukjae benci. Suara seseorang yang pernah menyiksa Hyukjae, bahkan Hyukjae hampir mati karenanya, tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

"Tidak... Kumohon jangan muncul lagi.." ucap Hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae sudah menitikkan air mata karena masa lalunya dulu yang kelam di luar negeri sana berputar layaknya potongan film. Kejadiannya memang sudah lama, namun tetap saja itu masih menakutkan.

Apakah Donghae akan seperti itu?

Seketika Hyukjae menjadi ragu. Apakah Donghae akan memperlakukannya buruk sama seperti orang itu memperlakukan Hyukjae?

"Tidak, Hyukjae.. Kau tidak boleh menilai orang seperti itu. Kau harus tenang dan berpikir positif. Ya, positif.." ujar Hyukjae untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia meminum segelas air putih dari meja nakas dalam sekali teguk, lumayan membuatnya kembali bernafas normal.

Dia menutup matanya sebentar, mencerna baik-baik suasana sekarang. Hening dan damai. Hyukjae menghela napas sekali lagi setelah itu ia merebahkan badannya di kasur. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

07.45am

Cahaya matahari sudah muncul dari sela-sela tirai. Burung-burung mulai menyanyi di luar sana.

Seorang pria tampan sedang asik memandangi pria manis yang masih tertidur di hadapannya. Bahkan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya pun tak mengusiknya sedikitpun.

Pria itu terus tersenyum tanpa henti. Ia sangat senang, sungguh. Matanya tak henti-henti memandang si manis didepannya. Tangannya pun juga ikut andil mengelus wajah si manis.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengelus pipinya, tidurnya si manis mulai terganggu. Dan cahaya matahari pun sudah mulai menganggu juga. Ia menggeliat gelisah, lalu merentangkan tangannya khas orang bangun tidur.

Puk.

Hyukjae mengernyit heran masih dalam mata tertutup. Tangan kanannya seperti menyentuh sesuatu. Ia mulai meraba apa yang disentuhnya.

"Hmm.. kotak-kotak.. apa ini?" gumam Hyukjae dengan suara parau, karena baru bangun tidur.

Pria tampan yang disampingnya terkikik geli karena kelakuan Hyukjae yang sangat lucu.

Mendengar ada suara tawa disampingnya, Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya dan...

"Donghae...hyung?" tanya Hyukjae ragu akan penglihatannya sendiri.

Pria tampan itu menyeringai, sangat tampan, dan jangan lupa, ia tak memakai atasan.

"Pagi, manis. Puas meraba _abs_ -ku?" ujar Donghae masih dengan seringaian tampannya.

Reflek Hyukjae menjauhkan tangannya dari benda yang ia anggap kotak-kotak tadi. Otaknya masih memproses kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Ia melirik tangannya, lalu Donghae, dan ruangannya.

1detik..

5detik...

30detik...

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan diakhiri dengan Hyukjae yang berteriak.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hai hai semua. Maaf update nya telat banget huhuhu tapi ini 5k buat kalian :** maaf kalau membosankan :') selamat menikmati!

oh iya makasih juga buat isroie106 yang nyempetin buat nge-pm karena dia gagal terus comment di kolom review hehehehe.

Sekali lagi gomawo buat apresiasinya. :) Tinggalkan jejak yang mendukung biar aku makin semangat ngelanjutin. hihihi~ see youuuu

Always love HaeHyuk! 3333


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Make me yours, Captain!**

 **Disclaimer : Mine for the story. God's for the casts.**

 **Rate : T nyerempet M dikit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooooo**

"Ayolah Hyukkie.. maafkan hyung, ne?"

Hyukjae tetap tidak menghiraukan rengekan Donghae. Ia memilih fokus pada sarapan yang tengah ia santap dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal.

Iya dia kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, tiba-tiba dia terbangun dengan orang lain disampingnya - yang masuk tanpa izin. Terlebih orang tersebut dengan tidak etisnya topless tidur bersamanya. Memangnya mereka apa? Kekasih saja bukan. (Setidaknya belum).

Hyukjae makan dengan berisik - lebih tepatnya sendok dan garpu yang beradu keras karena ia sedang kesal. Donghae sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

 _'Ternyata dia galak...'_ batin Donghae.

Yah, Donghae juga salah sih. Dia masuk tanpa seizin Hyukjae. Salah Hyukjae juga tidak mengunci pintunya. Tapi tetap saja Donghae yang salah, mengambil kesempatan pada peluang.

Hah...

Donghae meletakkan sendok garpunya. Selera makannya hilang. Karena kebodohannya. Dia menatap Hyukjae yang juga sedang makannya. Sebenernya Hyukjae menatapnya karena Donghae tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Hyukjae berbicara melalui tatapan 'kenapa tidak dihabiskan?' dengan wajah yang garang.

Donghae menelan ludah melihat Hyukjae begitu marah. Terpaksa dia melajutkan acara makannya lagi.

Suasana hening.

Hanya ada dentingan alat makan yang mereka gunakan. Rengekan Donghae pun sudah tak terdengar lagi dari tadi. Tidak, Donghae tidak menyerah akan Hyukjae karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Dia hanya memberikan waktu pada Hyukjae untuk menurunkan emosinya.

 **Kamar Hyukjae.**

"Maaf.. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah kelewatan. Maafkan aku." mohon Donghae kembali, kali ini tanpa embel Hyung. Ia merasa tidak pantas dipanggil Hyung lagi oleh Hyukjae karena ketidaksopanannya.

Hah...

Hyukjae menghela napas berat. Dia juga salah disini, tapi egonya sangat tinggi untuk mengaku salah. Namun, Donghae itu juga seniornya. Dia harus menunjukkan sikap yang lebih dewasa, tidak kekanakkan seperti ini. Donghae hanya menyelinap untuk tidur bersamanya, bukan menidurinya.

"Lupakan, hyung. Aku juga salah tidak mengunci pintunya. Damai?" Hyukjae menyodorkan kelingkingnya, mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Donghae terkekeh melihatnya. Dasar bocah, pikirnya.

"Damai." Donghae menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Hyukjae. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, lalu melepaskannya.

"Jangan diulangi ya, hyung." peringat Hyukjae dengan tatapan intimidasinya yang lucu. Donghae tersenyum tak enak sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak akan lagi.. tidak sebelum kau menjadi kekasihku." jawab Donghae gamblang.

Mata Hyukjae membesar karena pengakuan Donghae yang tidak langsung itu. Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae lalu menciumnya sekilas.

"Aku tahu ini terburu-buru. Maka dari itu nikmatilah waktumu untuk berpikir sembari aku menunjukkan betapa seriusnya aku padamu." lanjut Donghae. Ia mengelus kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang, bak keramik yang rentan pecah. Donghae jatuh untuk Hyukjae.

Pria blonde itu hanya bisa diam, mencerna semuanya. Dia tahu, dia juga tertarik dengan Donghae. Tapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru dan Donghae juga mengerti akan hal itu.

Hyukjae menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Donghae. Tak lama ia membuka matanya, menatap hazel Donghae yang teduh, lalu tersenyum manis seraya bergumam 'terima kasih'. Donghae pun juga tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

 **Pesawat menuju Seoul...**

Hyukjae dan Donghae duduk berdampingan di kelas bisnis pesawat menuju Seoul. Mereka sudah di tengah perjalanan saat ini. Hyukjae terlihat sedang memainkan handphone-nya dan Donghae yang tengah tertidur disampingnya.

Hyukjae melihat Donghae. _'Apa semalaman dia tidak tidur? Pulas sekali.'_ pikir Hyukjae.

Pikiran Hyukjae mengarah ke kejadian tadi pagi. Lebih tepatnya badan Donghae. Abs nya yang terbentuk itu sungguh sangat seksi. Bahkan Hyukjae bisa merasakan absnya. Apalagi dada bidangnya.

 _'Jangan-jangan tadi malam aku juga bersandar di dadanya...'_ batin Hyukjae. Wajahnya langsung memerah hingga telinga.

 _'Astaga.. memalukan.'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut ia pun kembali fokus ke game nya.

"Hae hyung! Wake up!" Hyukjae berusaha membangunkan Donghae daritadi namun tidak berhasil. Yaampun, kebo sekali.

"Wake up, hyung..." panggil Hyukjae. Dia sudah menggoncang-goncang dan mencubit Donghae namun tetap tidak berhasil.

Pramugari yang kebetulan lewat pun menghampiri.

"Donghae-ssi masih belum bangun?" tanyanya. Hyukjae menggeleng pasrah.

"Kalian turun duluan saja, aku akan mencari akal." ujar Hyukjae. Pramugari itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan mereka setelah tersenyum sopan kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali fokus ke Donghae. Jadi, bagaimana. membangunkan orang seperti ini? Dengan air? Hyukjae juga sudah coba tadi.

 _'C'mon Hyukjae.. He need to wake up for work. Think think think...'_ Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sibuk berpikir.

Tunggu.

Bibir.

Putri tidur saja terbangun karena ciuman sang pangeran. Kenapa tidak mencobanya?

 _'Aku sudah gila.'_ batinnya. Namun Hyukjae tetap memajukan wajahnya, hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Donghae.

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak tidak karuan, dia yakin dia sudah gila. Matanya yang tadi sempet menutup, membuka untuk melihat reaksi Donghae. Nihil. Pria ini masih tertidur.

Berbekal instingnya, Hyukjae mulai melumat bibir Donghae. Bibir atas, bibir bawah, terus begitu bergantian.

Donghae merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Matanya membuka perlahan.

 _'Cantik_..' pikirnya saat melihat Hyukjae yang menciumi bibirnya dengan intens.

 _'Benar-benar mimpi yang sangat indah..'_ Donghae merangkulkan tangannya satu di pinggang Hyukjae satunya lagi di leher Hyukjae. Donghae berani menciumi Hyukjae lebih dalam karena mengira dia masih bermimpi sekarang.

Hyukjae terkesiap akan tindakan Donghae. Berniat mendorong namun tidak bisa. Hyukjae terlena akan betapa hebatnya ciuman Donghae.

Alhasil mereka berciuman dengan panas. Hyukjae pun sudah dipangkuan Donghae sekarang.

Hisapan demi hisapan mereka berikan serta pertarungan lidah yang panas. Membuat akal Hyukjae sudah melalang buana ntah kemana. Tangan Donghae semakin gencar meraba tubuh Hyukjae, kebawah hingga meremas kuat bokong Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae melenguh.

"Eungh.." Hyukjae menjambak rambut Donghae karena sentuhan panas yang ia terima.

Donghae bergumam di ciuman mereka. "Bahkan desahanmu terdengar nyata, sayang..."

Deg.

Mendengar itu kesadaran Hyukjae kembali. Ia langsung menjauh dari Donghae. Donghae yang masih setengah tidur malah mencoba meraih Hyukjae kembali. Dengan kesal bercampur malu, Hyukjae menepuk kedua pipi Donghae dengan keras.

PLAK!

"Aw!" jerit Donghae.

Donghae mengusap kedua pipinya yang perih. Ia membuka mata lalu melihat Hyukjae di hadapannya. Di pangkuannya.

"Hyukkie.. Sedang apa kau di pangkuanku?" tanya Donghae polos dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Hyukjae. Hyukjae turun dari pangkuan Donghae dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah hingga telinga. Dia langsung mengambil _travel-bag_ di bagasi kabin lalu segera keluar dari pesawat, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih cengo.

10 detik...

"Dia berada di pangkuanku.." gumam Donghae dengan tatapan menerawang.

20detik..

"Bibirnya merah sekali dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.." lanjutnya.

Donghae mengingat kejadian di mimpinya.

Tunggu...

.

.

.

"Jadi itu sungguhan?" gumamnya lagi.

.

Tik..

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

.

.

"ASTAGA! HYUKKIE! MATI AKU!" Donghae langsung kalang kabut.

Ia mencoba berdiri namun _seatbelt_ -nya membuat dia terduduk lagi.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil membuka _seatbelt_.

Setelah terbebas, dia langsung mengambil _travel bag-_ nya lalu terbirit-birit keluar pesawat, mengejar Hyukjae lebih tepatnya.

 _'Kau dalam masalah besar, Donghae.'_ batin Donghae miris.

 **Mari kita lihat keadaan Hyukjae.**

Hyukjae terus menggeret _travel bag_ -nya ntah kemana. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan kekesalannya terhadap Donghae. Kakinya berjalan dengan langkah mencak-mencak seperti anak kecil.

 _'Kau bodoh, Hyukjae. Kau malah menikmatinya juga. Stupid!'_ Hyukjae memaki dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa sumpah serapah buat Donghae yang menciumnya lebih dalam karena mengira itu mimpi. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan sumpah serapahnya, Hyukjae tidak memperhatikan langkahnya.

BRUK

"Argh!"

"Aw!"

Hyukjae menabrak seseorang. Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan tidak elite. Hyukjae meringis karena pantatnya mencium lantai keras sekali. Dia tidak sadar kalau orang didepannya terus memperhatikannya dan mendekat padanya.

"Hari ini benar-benar gila.." ujar Hyukjae kesal sambil menekan pinggangnya yang juga lumayan sakit. Tapi langsung terhenti karena mendengar suara yang benar-benar tidak ingin dia dengar lagi.

" _Eunhyuk? You are Eunhyuk, right? You really are! Finally !_ " pria yang ditabrak itu berseru antusias, seperti menemukan orang yang selama ini dia cari.

 _'Tidak... Kumohon jangan...'_ Hyukjae ketakutan. Badannya bergetar karena takut. Reaksi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan si pria itu.

Pria itu menarik Hyukjae hingga berdiri, mencengkram tangan Hyukjae kuat. Pria itu menampilkan seringaian yang sungguh membuat Hyukjae takut. Hyukjae sudah menangis, badannya sudah bergetar hebat. Kilasan balik memori yang mengerikan itu memenuhi otaknya, membuat semua sarafnya melemah karena trauma.

" _Don't_.." lirih Hyukjae pelan, suaranya seperti ditelan pria itu. Matanya yang basah menatap memohon ke pria yang tidak melonggarkan cengkraman kuatnya di tangan Hyukjae.

Pria itu tertawa menyeramkan. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Dan dia beruntung tidak ada keamanan yang melihat.

" _Let's go home, sweety~_ " pria itu menarik Hyukjae paksa, namun Hyukjae tetap berusaha berontak.

" _Let me go! I don't want to be together with a psycho like you!"_ balas Hyukjae dengan ringisan karena cengkraman pria itu semakin kuat karena penolakan Hyukjae.

" _Oh you really know me so well~_ " pria itu menyeringai kembali. Tangannya terangkat keatas, ingin menampar Hyukjae. Hyukjae sudah menutup matanya pasrah. Memori saat dia disiksa dulu sungguh membuatnya sulit bergerak seakan mematikan sarafnya.

BUAG!

BRUK!

Hyukjae membuka matanya. Dia kaget melihat pria itu tersungkur dengan Donghae didekatnya dengan tangan mengepal serta wajah yang merah menahan amarah meletup-letup.

Pria itu berdiri, mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Dia menyeringai ke arah Donghae, menatap Donghae dari atas ke bawah. Lalu tertawa meremehkan. Pria itu menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan intimidasi yang sangat kuat.

" _Your new boyfriend?_ " pertanyaan itu seperti penentu hidup dan mati Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang sudah bergetar hebat akibat guncangan mental yang dia dapat.

" _I am. So please don't touch him."_ Jawab Donghae tegas. Ia merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Hyukjae. Hati Donghae terasa tersayat-sayat melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang berbeda jauh dari biasanya. Dia seperti orang yang tidak bernyawa sekarang. Apa yang telah dilakukan pria ini ke Hyukjae-nya?

" _Hahahaha so funny, shortie man."_ tawa pria itu sungguh mengejek Donghae.

Donghae harus sabar sampai keamanan datang. Dia tidak boleh gegabah. Prioritasnya sekarang cukup melindungi Hyukjae saja.

" _You know, I don't like someone touch what's mine_." lanjut pria itu.

Pria itu hendak melayangkan tinju ke arah Donghae namun bisa dihindari oleh pria berambut kebiruan itu. Dia meninju pria psycho itu hingga terjatuh lalu mengunci pergerakannya. Donghae terus berusaha menahan pria itu untuk tetap di posisi. Sampai akhirnya beberapa petugas keamanan datang menghampiri.

"Maafkan kami, Donghae-ssi. Kami telah lalai tidak berjaga." ucap empat orang petugas sambil membungkuk meminta maaf ke Donghae. Setelah itu langsung meringkus pria psycho tersebut untuk dibawa ke kepolisian.

"Pastikan dia masuk ke jeruji besi. Bukti menyusul. Aku akan beritahu Kangin _sajangnim_." perintah Donghae. Para petugas itu mengangguk paham lalu membawa pria itu pergi dengan susah payah karena terus berontak.

" _I'll get you, Eunhyuk! Wherever you go! Hahahahaha!_ " teriakan pria itu sungguh membuat Hyukjae semakin takut.

Donghae beralih ke Hyukjae, menarik pelan tubuh ringkih itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." Donghae membisikkan kata-kata penenang itu berulang kali .

Hyukjae menangis tanpa suara. Memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat. Sesekali Donghae akan menciumi kepala Hyukjae.

Donghae berjanji, tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini didalam hidup Hyukjae. Tidak akan.

 **Tbc**

 **Sorry for the late post, guys. Kerjaan tempo hari bener-bener menguras tenaga. Aku harap walaupun chap ini pendek tapi tidak mengurangi antusiasme kalian terhadap ff ini.**

 **HaeHyuk jjang!**


End file.
